Sickle
Sickle, also referred as Captain Abramovici, was The Penguin's one armed lieutenant in his army. He was mentioned to be with his conjoined twin, Mister Hammer, and who performed at a Russian circus. They got into an argument, split up, and joined separate factions in Arkham City. Biography Born in a small Siberian village, Sickle was conjoined to his twin Hammer upon birth, which caused their father to resent his hideous children. After Mr. Abramovici abandoned the twins at a local circus, the twins quickly became known for their brutality and authenticity, and were referred to as the Abramovici Twins. Their reputation soon soon attracted the attention of The Joker, who sent Harley Quinn to negotiate the twins to be in his gang, but was forced to kill the circus owner when he refused the offer. While he watched his new recruits battle Batman, Joker realized that it would be an advantage to have them separated, and hired Dr. Thomas Elliot to perform the operation. As he wanted a "right-hand man", Joker kept Hammer and had Quinn dispose of Sickle, and left him at the Iceberg Lounge as a present for the Penguin. Cobblepot soon employed Sickle into his own gang out of their resentment for the Clown Prince of Crime. After Arkham City was constructed, Penguin's entire crew was trapped inside, including Sickle. Sickle was later seen as a juror in Two-Face's trial against the Joker, and voted him guilty for separating him from his brother. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Sickle first appeared in the Cyrus Pinkney Institute for Natural History, in the Gladiator Pit right after GCPD Officer Best was shot by the Penguin. Sickle held GCPD Officer Forrester by the neck while Penguin addressed Batman and started his "initiation". Sickle, Penguin, and Penguin's other henchmen left Batman to die. Batman survived, and followed Penguin. Sickle separated from his leader at that stage. He appeared once more in the War Room. As Batman attempted to rescue Mr. Freeze, Sickle burst through a wall with a number of Penguin's henchmen, they fought Batman, who once again triumphed, and knocked them all unconscious. Sickle was last seen reconciling with his brother, Hammer, and talked to him at the Steel Mill. The twins considered getting stitched together so they could be together again. Gallery Hostaged.png|Sickle with GCPD Officer Forrester held hostage. BOOM!.png|Sickle breaking through the wall and grabbing Batman. Berserk!.png|Sickle choking Batman. SickleReady.png|Sickle preparing to fight Batman. Sickle.png|Full Body shot of Sickle. vlcsnap-2012-07-23-19h04m50s109.jpg|Sickle Character trophy Arkham City. Trivia *Sickle had "✰" tattoo, which showed that he had an origin from Russia. Also his brother, Hammer, wielded a large sledgehammer. Sickle himself wielded a large sickle. Hammer + Sickle = ☭. *Sickle was seen in "The Joker's Carnival" Challenge Map, along with Hammer. *Sickle needed 50 hits to be taken down, as did his brother. If you did so uninterrupted, you got the 50X Achievement by fighting him alone. *The fact that Sickle's brother wielded a hammer, and him a sickle, was a reference to the Soviet Flag, which had a hammer and a sickle that crossed it. That was a reference to how the two twin were Russian.Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Villains Category:Batman: Arkham City